


Jedi Dream

by ajburr



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, vid Star Wars Jedi Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajburr/pseuds/ajburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please keep in mind that this video is old, let alone the fact that it is a copy of a copy of a copy, and so on. I made this video in college with very little knowledge of the software I was using, namely Adobe Photoshop and Premier. So, just remember, this was for school, it was very hard, and this is nowhere near the original copy. I apologize for the quality. Enjoy :) (I did get an A on this, just so you know ;)</p><p>(also, look out for Jedi Dream: The Special Edition coming soon!)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Jedi Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this video is old, let alone the fact that it is a copy of a copy of a copy, and so on. I made this video in college with very little knowledge of the software I was using, namely Adobe Photoshop and Premier. So, just remember, this was for school, it was very hard, and this is nowhere near the original copy. I apologize for the quality. Enjoy :) (I did get an A on this, just so you know ;)
> 
> (also, look out for Jedi Dream: The Special Edition coming soon!)


End file.
